


我的教父和他的“不是男朋友”灵魂伴侣

by Stoneinthewater



Series: Not Guilty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 我的教父有一个灵魂伴侣。他们吵架、接吻、上床，一个会半夜醒来说“老鼻涕精发烧了”然后满屋子乱转，另一个会在西里斯犯头疼的时候寄来药和嘴很臭的康复卡，而且他们还是灵魂伴侣。但他们不是男朋友。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Not Guilty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	我的教父和他的“不是男朋友”灵魂伴侣

**Author's Note:**

> Not Guilty番外，一些日常。

1.

我的名字叫哈利·波特，自幼父母双亡，跟着教父西里斯生活，隔壁住着姨妈一家。

我和西里斯很讨厌佩妮姨妈、弗农姨夫和表哥达利，佩妮姨妈、弗农姨夫和表哥达利也很讨厌我和西里斯，但我和西里斯每个月至少得去姨妈家做客一次，坐满一个小时。如果半小时内打起来了，就要再去一次。

我问西里斯这是为什么，他很严肃地回答，是为了治疗德思礼一家的愚蠢。

好吧，我姑且同意帮助他们。

至少看着西里斯把玛姬姑妈的狗撵得不敢进院子挺不错的。玛姬姑妈十多年来一直以为我家养了一只特别凶恶的大黑狗，还盼着它就像普通的狗一样老死。

很遗憾，你老死了这只狗也不会老死的。

2.

我喜欢看西里斯撵玛姬姑妈的狗，但有人不喜欢。

这个人叫西弗勒斯·斯内普，长得很不好看，还不干净，不符合我的审美。

但也许他符合西里斯的审美。

因为每次他过来嘲笑西里斯的愚蠢“兽行”，最终都会以他俩肢体交缠地撞进西里斯的卧室告终。

卧室门是隔音的，谢天谢地。出于求生本能，我并不想知道卧室里都发生了什么“兽行”。

西里斯的眼光真差，也许是因为他的美貌对他俩来说足够了。

3.

西里斯说：“他是我的灵魂伴侣。”

用的是那种“我宁可死掉”的语气。

我听卢平叔叔说他确实这么干过。

“哦，这就是为什么你选了他做男朋友。”我理解了，灵魂伴侣毕竟还是很浪漫的。

西里斯现在的表情就像是，宁可我捅他一刀。

“他不是我男朋友！！！”

屋顶上的一群鸽子吓得扑啦啦飞走了。

4.

我的教父有一个灵魂伴侣。

他们吵架、接吻、上床，一个会半夜醒来说“老鼻涕精发烧了”然后满屋子乱转，另一个会在西里斯犯头疼的时候寄来药和嘴很臭的康复卡，而且他们还是灵魂伴侣。但他们不是男朋友。

我告诉罗恩的时候，他一点都不信。

我又去问西里斯，他说男朋友这件事是很复杂的，人们就是会吵架、接吻、上床、担心对方，同时还是灵魂伴侣，又不是男朋友。

“天哪，那我和罗恩还要怎样才能变成男朋友啊。”我说。

西里斯把半杯咖啡喝进了肺里。

看吧。我和罗恩是最好的朋友，我知道什么是朋友，什么是男朋友。

5.

有时候我觉得，西里斯说他们不是男朋友，也许是因为他们在男孩时期不是朋友。

西里斯说他曾经差点杀掉斯内普，又说斯内普害死了他最好的朋友，接着说那件事是他俩一块干的。

我一开始以为他以前是个坏人，又以为他是为了给好朋友报仇，接着我糊涂了。

（话说回来，他说的不是我爸爸吧？因为西里斯真的不像会有很多好朋友。）

但有一点是很清楚的：我见过他们争吵或者冰冷互瞪然后吻在一起的样子，也见过路边黏在一起的情侣和亲吻面颊送弗农姨夫出门的佩妮姨妈和牵着另一半散步的老人，他们触碰对方的方式和其中任何一种都不一样。

好的时候，他们像热恋情人一样渴求，像伴侣一样共享着默契，像曾相伴过一生那样拥抱对方如饮水和呼吸；不那么好的时候，他们像是宁可自己身在对方面前以外的任何地方，像是希望自己能想要对方以外的任何东西。

“操他妈的灵魂伴侣。”西里斯简明扼要地总结道。

我只是很高兴好的时候越来越多了。

+1.

11岁那年，我发现斯内普是我的魔药课老师。

我写信告诉西里斯，他的“不是男朋友”灵魂伴侣第一堂魔药课就在全班面前刁难我，让我变成最先给格兰芬多丢分的人。

下一个周一，一封吼叫信在教工席上炸开，冲着斯内普耀武扬威地8字轨迹飞舞。

“献给我的心、我的爱、我亲爱的灵魂伴侣——来搅搅我这锅汤！如果你做得很恰当，我会熬出一锅火热的爱，陪伴你今晚暖洋洋……”

说实话，我的教父不是一个容易快乐的人，很多时候他甚至都不像活人。可对着斯内普，他的声音满怀激情、得意洋洋地，唱完了整首歌，跑调跑得很厉害。

一曲终了，鸦雀无声，然后邓不利多带头鼓起了掌。

他一定会被斯内普谋杀的。

死也不承认对方是自己男朋友，但会为了给我出气当众唱情歌求爱，这就是我的教父。

晚饭时斯内普不在教工席，我知道他在哪。

希望西里斯事后有彻底打扫屋子。

（全文完）


End file.
